A Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by XLady LupinX
Summary: Sirius and Remus get in a fight. SBRL. Oneshot! Rated T for language and violence.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, J.K. Rowling does.

**A Thin Line Between Love and Hate**

6th years boy's Dormitory 

"Sirius what the hell is wrong with you?" Remus yelled.

"What the hell is wrong we _me_?" Sirius pointed at himself, "It's more like what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Me?" the werewolf shrieked, "You are the one who betrayed me, you told Severus how to get into the Whomping Willow!"

"Yeah and you kissed him!" Sirius accused him.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"He kissed me! And that is not what we were talking about!"

Sirius gritted his teeth, "I saw you kissing him back! So I got angry and told him, just to give him a little bit of a scare!"

"I did not kiss him back! And how…how dare you! I could have killed him, don't you even care!" the amber eyed boy yelled. Sirius all of a sudden walked as fast as he could over to Remus who took a step beck, "Siri what are-"but he didn't have a chance to say the rest because Sirius' lips were on his pushing him violently against the wall. Kissing him roughly until his lip were sure to be bruised.

Remus decided to play back; he grabbed Sirius' shoulders, digging his nails into them and shoved him back, "What the hell!"

"I was just kissing you! I thought you liked it when I did that!" the other boy said.

"Yeah but we were just fighting."

"Of course, we still are!"

The werewolf growled, "So you want to play this game again? Remember what happen last time?"

"How could I forget?" Sirius said licking his lips.

Remus jumped at his boyfriend, tripping him so he fell to the floor on his back. Remus straddled his hips grabbing his hands, pinning him to the floor. "What is the real reason why you told Severus how to get into the Willow?" He kissed him just as roughly as Sirius had done only moments before. Then trailing light kissed down his neck.

"I already told you!" Sirius gasped punching Remus in the face.

The werewolf fell off of his boyfriend and said, "I think you just broke my nose!"

"Ah, you'll live!" he said carelessly pushing Remus over, now sitting on top of him. Sirius began kissing him again, while ripping the werewolf's shirt off. Remus grabbed the glass of water on the night stand and splashed the water all over Sirius' face, then smashing it on his head. Glass shattered everywhere, all over the floor and the couple.

Sirius fell over shaking his head, trying to see straight again. He could feel a headache coming on. While he was on the floor, Remus grabbed his wand from under his pillow and charmed the other boy's pants off, showing Hello Kitty boxers. "I though you got rid of those a long time ago Padfoot." He said smirking.

"Shut up! And no wands!" Sirius said slapping the wand from the werewolf's grasp. Now grabbing a wet towel while Remus tried to get for the wand. "I said no wands." He said twirling the towel and whipping the other boy.

"Ouch, that fucking stings!"

"That's the point, and watch you language young man!" he said chasing after Remus.

"I am not any younger than you are." He yelled frantically looking for something to get Sirius with. Then he saw it James' old broom stick! He ran over to it only getting whipped once more and grabbed it.

"James is not going to be too happy with you if you break that!" he teased dodging the broom as it swung at him.

"You jackass! I hate you. Stop moving!" he ran at him and whacked him on the back knocking him over. He hit him one more time for good measure, dropping the broom that was slightly cracked; he ran over to Sirius and turned him over. The werewolf then slapped him and began to ravish his mouth until he could hardly breathe. Sirius rolled over onto some broken glass and gasped in pain slightly. Remus got up along with him; they were both tiring out a bit.

"Tell me…tell me if I am a better kisser than Snivellus!" Sirius hissed kissing Remus and then pushing him hard against the bed post making a loud crack.

"You are a much better kisser than anyone! You know the only person I would willingly kiss is just you." Remus reached into the drawer and pulled out his pocket knife.

"You lying bastard! You liked him didn't you?"

"Well, he could almost kiss as good as you, but you are much better tasting." The werewolf said slicing his boyfriends' leg.

"Damn, how did you get a hold of that? You slutty son-of-a-bitch!" Sirius cursed grabbing for his leg that was bleeding.

"I'm _your_ slutty son-of-a-bitch." Remus said reaching for the other boy's boxers and cutting them off. "So are you going to tell me why Severus needed to know about my lycanthropy?"

"I already told you! Why can't you get it through your think skull? I did it to make him back off, away from you. So he can't take you away from me, because your mine!" The dark haired boy knocked on his head to see if it was hollow.

"Of course I am, my mate." Remus said rubbing the pain in his throbbing head. He then grabbed Sirius and threw him into the mirror. It shattered into many pieces just like the glass of water earlier. He went up to the animagus and kissed him once again…

Later that night when James Potter and Peter Pettigrew came up to the dormitory what they found shocked them. There room was completely destroyed; there was not a thing that wasn't broken. And lying in the middle of the floor was a completely nude Sirius and Remus covered in cuts and bruises.

"I thought they were never going to do that again." James told Peter.

(A/N: Okay thanks for reading, please, please, please, please review! Thanks)


End file.
